Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-9}{8y} + \dfrac{10}{8y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-9 + 10}{8y}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{1}{8y}$